1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, to an improved portable keyboard musical instrument having separable keyboard playing and supporting base portions removably held in a support stand, as well as one or more carrying handles in a uniquely designed device that allow it to be readily supported or transported and easily played in a various positions, wired or wirelessly, to provide a variety of sounds limited only by the players ability and any electronics utilized through MIDI wired and wireless interfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available keyboard musical instruments have generally oval or rectangular housings, are not easily supported or held while moving, nor do they provide an attractive appearance. Additionally, some of the available keyboard musical instruments have keyboards that may be folded or rolled for storage and/or transport, but which must be unfolded or unrolled and placed on a flat supporting stand or surface before they may be played.
Moreover, for many reasons, including the fact that they are not attractive or easy to transport or use, the available keyboards are widely rejected by musicians and others in the music industry, or are too expensive for many musicians.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a portable keyboard musical instrument that is attractive, easy to transport and which may be used in a number of ways and substantially any position, such as vertically or horizontally, any place on a stage or within a defined area to add to the stage presence and versatility of a performer or a performance, while producing a full variety of sounds.